Jess's Bloody Birthday
by Comegician1
Summary: Joker One-shot. Bruce Wayne's sister has a birthday party but ends up fighting with a childhood friend and chaos-maker. Joker/OC-kinda.


Jess Wayne walked around the pent house of her whore of a brother's trying to ignore everyone of the rich snobs trying to get her attention to try and gain money. it was rather pathetic how these people were only nice to others when it suited them. For a girl who was brought up rich and having everything around her done for her she was down to earth and din't care about money. She only really cared about having fun and pranking her brother. She was a child at heart even for a 24 year old.

After letting her curly pale green hair flow in her long curls, she picked up a glass of champagne and realised everyone started to avoid her. She knew why it was and it and her laugh. IT was because she wore HIS colours. Well she says his but really she's been wearing them since being a child so really they were hers. She always liked green and purple since about 2-3. He was the one who took her colours and made them the work of the devil. she didn't care though, it helped her decide who were fake and who were real a lot easier. With a quick glance around the room and the lack of people near her she knew even though it was her birthday party she knew they were only here to try and make money. She didn't even know most of the people here apart from the barman- A close friend of hers- and Alfred. Bruce hadn't come back yet. He was off looking for my iPod so she don't get bored.

Another glass of champagne later and many touches to her switch blade which was hidden on her thigh just above the slit in her royal purple dress, she noticed Bruce walking towards her with his normal arrogance but you could see the sadness in his eyes. It was a year after Rachel's death and unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, The Joker had just broken out after 'kidnapping' one of the new psychiatrists. The girl was quite vulnerable from what she heard so she thinks she probably helped him. Jess shook my head smiling softly at Bruce and took her ipod, pressing play and clipping it on her dress. Bruce just gave a small smile and walked over to someone else.

She started to get extremely bored so she put her iPod on shuffle and jumped up off of the bar stool and started to spin around carelessly in the middle of the room. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy but she didn't care it only made her laugh. She stopped as 'For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert' started to play. Her arms were out wide and her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply still smiling. I was interrupted when a gunshot was heard over the intro of the song. By the way everyone started to move away and freeze in their places, i knew who was here. I paused the song before the lyrics started being sung and spun around to be faced with that damned clown. In the corner of my eye she saw Bruce leave to get in his Batman suit making her roll her eyes as she walked closer to the man with a shotgun. He looked absolutely bonkers and she had to giggle making a smirk appear on his face but there was confusion in those endless brown eyes. She spotted something or rather someONE just behind him in a jester outfit and that sent her over the edge and jess burst out laughing at her and was soon held at knife point by her. She looked down at the knife being held against her throat with unnatural calmness and a raised eyebrow.

"Not that i don't appreciate the entertainment of a clown and his jester on my birthday but if you don't want to get stabbed girly, i'd remove that knife now." Harley Quinn looked up to the Joker and he nodded with a little crazed giggle. I rolled my eyes as i heard the girl huff in disappointment.

"I like you!" He said pointing the gun at me. I just ignored it and watched him as he circled me. I could feel his gaze on me, looking me up and down although his gaze didn't feel unconfortable because i noticed the jealous glare i was getting off of Harley.

"You know I've got to give it to you; You're a master of manipulation!" I laughed and winked at the Jester. "But I can't let you leave here not arrested."

"And who are you to stop us, beautiful?" he asked holding another knife to her neck. Jess sighed in irritation, her hand trailing down her thigh and readied her knife. No one noticed this action luckily.

"Jess Wayne and you've crashed the wrong party." she swung my head back and broke his nose and he dropped his knife. Jess quickly picked it up and stabbed him in the stomach with it , kicking him onto his knees before grabbing the gun, placing it to his head. This stopped his little goons from taking another step forward. She looked around smugly at all the shocked and scared faces. She even saw Batman hiding in the shadows so the girl threw him a playful wink.

"You Bitch!" HArley shouted jumping at her. she hit the clown with the butt of his own gun before side stepping out of her reach making her jump into him instead. Jess laughed and pressed play and cracked her neck before taking on the goons and harley.

She punched a tall guy with a frowning clown mask before stabbing the guy next to him and knocking him to the floor. his blood was pouring out of him so he'd be dead soon unless they save him. she quickly pulled the knife out of him and roundhouse kicked another guy. Fortunately for her she's not exactly a girly girl so she was wearing black knee-high converse. she quickly looked over at the clown who was being helped and bothered by Harley. It only took one glance to see she was inlove with him but he couldn't care less about her even if he wanted to. Jess felt a bit of pity for her because once the use for her was gone she'd be dead. It didn't take that long to knock the rest of them out and she was pretty much done by the end of the song. she wiped my knife on one of the goon's t-shirts before putting it away and approaching the couple. For some reason, even through his pain, the Joker was giggling like a school-girl wincing a little every so often. looking around to see many women fainted and everyone else pale and shocked, she noticed Bruce was back but out of his suit this time.

She crouched down and snorted at the messed up make up on Harley's face. She looked terrible. The sound made her head snap in my direction. She opened her mouth but before she could even utter a word She knocked her out with the gun which Jess soon pressed against the laughing clown's head. The girl in purple only just realised how close they were but just smirked, looking over his face. Bits of his facepaint was missing due to Harley's fussing showing lightly tanned skin. His oh so famous scars, which personally Jess thought looked cool, stood out more because of the red paint. His eyes still were more facinating than anything for some reason. They were deep brown orbs that showed the insanity and pain of the man. she frowned feeling slightly sorry for him. No one ever thinks about what he's been through. Sighing silently, she shook her head. He's the badguy, a murderer but glancing back at the now dead goon, it made me realise so was she.

"First kill, Doll?" He giggled again so she poked his knife wound with her free hand earning a gasp from him. Although she wasn't sure if it was out of pain or pleasure. With him it was most likely both. I nodded.

"Of course. Not all of us are twisted fucks like you." He snarled at her so she knocked him out with a swift hit to the head. It was at that moment Gordon and the other officers decided to make their dramatic yet stupid looking enterance. She stood up and threw the gun at the old man, straightening out her dress. Gordon looked shockingly around him then at the gun in his hand.

"What happened here?" He wondered aloud making me giggle guiltily.

"Urm... 1. I stopped him killing anyone. 2. I have them all ready to be arrested, Commisioner!" She mocked him with a salute making him smile and shake his head in disbelief. Really, who would believe that a 5ft 5" women knocked out not only the Joker's goons but also the Joker himself by herself. Someone from the shocked crowd started clapping and slowly everyone joined in whilst the villains were being carried down. The tired girl blushed and bowed a little. She never was one for the spotlight. She looked down at the Joker once more and recognised him from her childhood. She didn't know what it was, she already recognised the scars but who didn't. It was how innocent and sad he looked. It was the same look that boy she knew had. She stumbled back into the arms of her brother, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Jess, What's wrong?" She shook her head and watched Gordon order two officers to take him.

"Get that thing out of here!"

"Jack!" She shouted before she could stop herself. Everyone looked at her like she had a second head. "His name's Jack and he's not a thing. Just a broken boy." She let a tear go. How could such a sweet boy turn into such a killer? Even though she knew the answers she didn't want to believe them.

"Come one Jess, let's get you to the hospital with the rest. That knife wound looks nasty."

I'm thinking, should i continue this into a short story or keep it as a one-shot?


End file.
